The Secrets of Kingdoms
by Yami Kibou
Summary: Prince Yamato and Takeru are seperated by tragic events. One lives with in a peaceful neighboring kingdom, while the other sleeps under the roof of the enemy. Will their fate along with the fate of others unite them once again? Very! slightly revised...
1. Fall of a Kingdom

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**Summary: In the kingdom of Ishida lived two young princes, and in an unfortunate turn of events they were both separated. One made it to a loving family, while the other was forced into a cruel place, far away. Now the two kingdoms in which they live are at war, and they are finally reunited. But, they are fighting each other, and one doesn't remember his previous family. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any Digimon characters. I only own the side characters and the plot. Knowing my unoriginal mind, though, there is probably a plot out there just like this one...**

**Secrets of a Kingdom**

**Chapter One: Fall of a Kingdom**

**By: Yami Kibou**

In the Ishida Kingdom lived a great king, along with his beautiful wife and two sons. For centuries this line of royalty ruled the land, showing wisdom, strategy, and intelligence. But for the Kingdom of Ishida was best known for was by their fearsome warriors. Each Ishida child was always born with the natural qualities of a great fighter. Their bodies were meant for fighting, and when each was old enough they proved just that.

The kingdom usually never the ones to start war, but when they decided who their allies were, when given no other choice, the opposing kingdom knew the outcome before any battle could begin. One of the Ishida's closest allies were the Yagami Kingdom though you could never tell by observing the rulers. The two kings always seem to bicker with one another at first sight of each other. They seemed to even past this form of greeting to their two eldest sons- Yamato Ishida, crown prince of the Ishida Kingdom; and Taichi Yagami, crown prince of the Yagami Kingdom. With these two powerful kingdoms joining arms only a fool would dare to press against one or the other.

Though, behind the strong fronts of their kingdoms lies a secret that they desperately try to hide- one that has passed to one of the kings' unknowing children. While, the kings and queens try to ignore and hide the dark family secrets they try to live a happy life for their children and kingdom. It had worked, until another equally powerful kingdom grew wise...

In the exquisite garden the queen watches joyously as their eldest son of six, Yamato, entertains her baby of three, Takeru. Yamato was making all kinds of silly faces and doing exaggerated impressions of the town's people. As he mimicked one of the teachers that he was forced to learn under Takeru laughed along in delight.

"Young one, if you can not learn that blah blah blah equals blah blah blah. How do you possible think that you can rule the kingdom without the use basic mathematics? Knowledge is power, without knowledge your kingdom will surely fall." Yamato said as deep as his young voice would allow him. He was waving his pointing finger in Takeru's face, as if giving a lecture. All Takeru did was sit there and laugh.

"Yuw funny," Takeru said in between laughs, his bright blue eyes shinning with the eyes of a care free child.

"Yep," Yamato said with a nod," and don't you ever forget it." Yamato finished, standing straight and tall with his hands on his hips. Posing as a statue would for some epic hero. This brought Takeru into another burst of laughter. Yamato always did enjoy making Takeru laugh, though he would never dare to let Taichi see him act in this manner. He took great joy in the fact that he was the first one to make him do so. He remembered the first day Takeru blessed his family with his first set of gleeful squeals of joy. "If you liked that one you are sure to like this one." Yamato took a deep breath and was about to do an impression of their nanny. But before he was able to begin his impersonation the sharp sound of a horn sounded in the distance, and that horn stole the young boy's attention.

"Yey, Yamato make funny soun'!" Takeru said, he was completely oblivious to what was about to take place in their elaborate home.

"That wasn't me bro'." Looking across the purple sky he could see the front gate where many of the army for conjugating.

"Hmm?" Takeru said, tilting his small, round head.

The castle buzzed to life. From where he was he could here the hustle in town as the civilians made their way to safety. He listened as the horn blew again, although he may have been young he knew what that horn meant... and he was scared. He was about to grab a hold of Takeru, but his mother beat him to it. She quickly swung her young son into her arms and grabbed Yamato's hand, and turned to face the garden's exit that led to the castle. Four guards were around them protectively and began to escort them into the castle.

"Mother, what's happening?" Yamato asked as they quickly proceeded into the castle.

"I'm not sure, sweetie," she replied. "We just have to follow the guards until... it's safe."

"Safe...?" Yamato repeated. "Safe from what?" He asked, but was left waiting. His mother's eyes kept forward, the same blue eyes with the intensity of a mother willing to do whatever it takes to keep her children safe.

The group of guards and royalty made it to the top of a winding staircase where they were met by their king and a unit of soldiers. He took up Yamato into his arms and embraced his wife.

"Hiroaki, what's happening," Natsuko asked, not realizing that she was repeating her son's earlier question."

"The Takaishi Kingdom has decided to attack. We're holding them off well, but they wanted a sneak attack, and the got it. The guards say they seemed to come out of nowhere. One minute there was nothing and the next a thousand soldiers are advancing our walls."

Natsuko looked behind her where her bodyguards kept watch silently. She turned to her husband with fear in her eyes. "Will they reach the castle?"

"My soldiers will do everything in their power not to let them get that far. But it is only a matter of time before they find some means of entrance, so I want you to take the boys and flee."

"What about you?"

"It is my duty to stay and help hold them off. Go now protect my sons and the heirs of the kingdom." He turned his attention to the four guards surrounding his queen and children. "Go with them and keep them safe. Don't let anything happen to them. I'll escort you to the main hall but after that we must part." He gently put Yamato down and knelt in front of him. "Yamato, you have to watch over your little brother now. I'm putting him in your hands. Take care of him, alright."

"Don't worry father, I'll protect him and mother."

Hiroaki stood and kissed his wife then he turned to Takeru, rubbing his head affectionately. Takeru looked up at his father and smiled. "I wish I could be as carefree as you are my son. Don't let anything taint you. Come, let us be off"

They all began to make their way to the main hall as quickly as they could without going into a full out run. They finally made their destination and they approached the main door that broke into two passageways shortly after. Before they reached said door an Ishida soldier came bursting through the doors like a madman. He was holding onto his side which was gushing blood, streaking his uniform in the sticky substance. Once he got sight of the king he quicklu approached.

"Report," the king ordered.

"The mages, sire, they teleported into the castle, nearly thirty of them. They are making their way through the castle as we speak."

"Curse those mages. Have no fighting morals?"

"That's not all your majesty, King Shun Takashi is with them."

"Actually," said a voice behind the group. "To be more avidly correct, King Shun is amongst you."

Everyone turned to and saw a flash of magneta light once faded they found them facing a tall thin man. Even though he was not much for muscles, and his face was thin and pale, he still gave the aura of a man of high power. He had raven color hair and soulless green eyes.

"How the hell did you get behind us?" King Hiroaki yelled at him.

"Teleportation is an incredibly useful spell." As he said this he watched as five guards placed themselves in front of their rulers and stood in a tactful formation while the rest stayed, surrounding the family in case an attack from behind emerged. Hiroaki lifted Yamato into his arms. "Now, I really don't need to fight any of you. I only came for one thing. You see my scribes were looking at an ancient prophecy that described a couple that would bring forth either destruction or peace across our kingdoms: the bearer of Hope and the child of Light. Now, I have absolutely no certainty of who this child of Light may be, but on the description of the bearer of Hope I was able to narrow it down considerably." He began to walk closer as he began to quote a part of the prophecy describing the bearer of Hope. "The bearer of Hope will have the hair of the sun and the eyes of the sea. Born under the constellation of the mighty wolf." Once finished he gave them a grim grin. "Only when the bearer of Hope and Light merge into one will the prophecy become complete."

He stopped before reaching the guards with their drawn swords. "I do not know your family too personally, but I do know these facts: Each Ishida child was born with blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Blonde hair may be uncommon in these parts, but it is not enough validation to attack out kingdom under such accusations!" Natsuko cried out. Hiroaki lifted his arm to quickly silence her.

"Yes, I am not that foolish, but there is more. The next facts are quite stunning. Now, the prophecy spoke of the bearer to be born under the constellation of the wolf. Which is also your kingdom's insignia if I do believe so?" He began to point his at the two boys, going from one to another. "Now I wasn't sure if I would see the two during my lifetime, because the prophecy never gave an exact date. But, it did give us something to go by. It said that when the bearers were born 'the heavens would cry with tears of joy.' After my scholars made a few background checks they came to find that someone in this room was born under a certain constellation and during quite a storm." After listening to all of this Natsuko began to breathe rapidly tightening her grip around her son, Takeru. She watched as his finger rested on her smallest child, and it felt like her heart stopped when he spoke his name. "Ishida Takeru!"

"No!" Natsuko yelled. "Stay away from him."

"Just give me Takeru and I won't have to kill all of you."

"Mommy, what is he talking about? Why is he looking at me like that?" Asked the ignorant and fearful child in Natsuko's arms.

"Natsuko" whispered Hiroaki, picking up the frightened Yamato. "I hate to say this but we have to get out of here. I know you won't like this but we need to make a run for the door. When we pass the main door and are out of his sight I want us to switch spots. I will take one route and you and the children the other. Hopefully it will trick him into chasing me instead of you."

"I'm not going to leave you to that monster!" She whispered back angrily.

"Think of the boys." Natsuko became silent. "Yamato will stay with me so I won't have to waste the precious seconds by putting him down, I can't risk him catching up. Meet me in the Yagami Kingdom." Turing to the one of the royal body guards, he gave him a serious look. "Hachiro, go with Natsuko."

"Sir." Hachiro said in understanding.

"What are you talking about over there King Ishida? I really don't have all day."

"Natsuko! Run now!"

The five made a dash for the door, while the other soldiers all went for King Shun. Behind them they heard Shun cruse loudly. They were just to the door when Hiroaki and Yamato was hit by a fireball that Shun created and threw at them. Making a direct hit in his right side and Yamato's shin, out of shock and pain, both Hiroaki and Yamato let out a yell in pain, halting his queen.

"Yamato!" Natsuko yelled.

"Father!" Cried Yamato.

"Keep going!" He yelled as he pushed on.

When out of Shun's sight they quickly changed their course and took different paths. Natsuko to the left and Hiroaki to the right. During the exchange Hiroaki stumbled from the sudden loss of blood and hit the wall, leaving a small blood smear. The cries of the soldiers left behind made them move quicker, knowing they hadn't much time before the mage fought his way past their defenses. They kept on going even after the sound of battle ceased.

Shun left the main hall unscratched, but now behind schedule. He was about to go down the right path and fall to the trick, but stopped immediately when sighting the blood smear across the wall.

"So, King Ishida," thinking with his cold and twisted smile. "You thought you could trick me, did you? I'm sorry to disappoint you." He then changed paths and went down the hall to the left.

_**CHAPTER ONE: FALL OF A KINGDOM**_

Yamato and King Hiroaki ran as fast as he could down the hall. He had Yamato thrown on the other hip because of his current injury, wishing Yamato's leg hadn't been burned so he could run on his own. Every so often Hiroaki glanced behind them to see if anyone followed. So far- nothing. "Please God, protect them."

Their pace began to slow when the reached the outer wall of the castle. Thankfully, they had not encountered any of Takashi soldiers or mages. Sadly, he thought too soon. In another flash of light three mages flashed before them, blocking their path.

He quickly placed Yamato on the ground. "Stay behind me, son" he said pushing Yamato behind him.

The mages automatically began to recite a spell, but before they were able to they found themselves face to face with the King of Ishida. He quickly unsheathed and drove his sword into the first mage and quickly pulled it out to fight the other. The second mage produced a quick shield that protected him from the attack. While Hiroaki was producing attacks and the second mage worked hard to protect himself, the third mage gained some well-needed distance.

When the shield failed Hiroaki dealt the finishing blow. He then turned to the third mage that was preparing a spell. He was just about to charge until the mage set loose a poison arrow from the palm of his hand. He would have been able to dodge it- if it was heading toward him. He looked at his son, as he stood frozen in place. Hiroaki made a beeline to his son in attempt to save his heir. It was too late to push him out of the way, so he did the next best thing. Hiroaki dove in front of Yamato just as the arrow neared. It was at that moment that the arrow had pierced his shoulder and evaporated on impact. The king did not let this slow his failing body down. He quickly grabbed a dagger that was hooked to his belt. He turned and threw it at his adversary with the speed of lightning. The mage was not fast enough to react in time, so the dagger pierced his skull, killing him instantly.

"Father, are you okay?" Yamato asked as his father slowly began to stand. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"Don't say such things, I'm fine. Come now, we must hurry." The king said quickly, though with each motion, with each breath, his body trembled with pain. He was physically unable to carry Yamato any farther so he silently hoped that Yamato would grow numb to the pain he knew he was fighting through.

The shinning moon and twinkling stars shown down on them as they finally made it out of the castle. Ignoring the fighting in the distance they made it to the woods just outside of the city. Strangely enough, it seemed as all of the Takashi army slowly began to withdraw. He heard the fighting slowly dying down and orders to withdraw immediately. But right now all he cared about was getting Yamato to safety and to meet Natsuko at the Yagami castle. Though, he was beginning to doubt that he would make it that far.

Shortly after they made it into the dark woods his vision became blurry- his movements sluggish. They were moving at a slow pace even for Yamato and his injured leg. Hiroaki was using every tree that he passed as leverage as he moved, while Yamato held onto Hiroaki's pants, watching him nervously. Hiroaki couldn't make it any longer. He could feel the poison running through his veins and the death that will shortly come for him. He knew he couldn't make it much farther, and he didn't want Yamato here to see. Hiroaki fell to the ground and felt Yamato's small hands press against his chest.

"Father, come on. We have to keep going. They'll catch us!"

"Yamato, I want you to go on without me."

"What? No! Father I can't do that!"

Ignoring his child's response, he continued "I want you to stay on this road and travel as long as you can before resting. I want you to hide if you hear anything traveling the road."

"No," Yamato whispered as tears began to swell in his eyes.

"There will be three signs that you will pass before reaching the kingdom of Yagami." Hiroaki then wrote the name Yagami in the dirt. "Memorize this Yamato. It's the name Yagami. When you see it on a sign, follow whichever direction it points. Do you understand?" Yamato didn't respond. "Yamato, do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Memorize it, Yamato." He allowed his son to look at the writing in the ground before clearing it with his hand and continuing. "Yamato, remember that your mother and I love you and your brother dearly. I won't be with you in the Yagami castle, but I want you to remember everything that I taught you, and when you're old enough I want you to rebuild our kingdom. Take care of your mother and Takeru. Watch over your brother Yamato. He is in more danger than any of us can conceive."

"But father… I don't understand…"

"You'll learn it soon enough. Yamato I want you to run as fast as you can away from here."

"No! I'm not leaving you."

"Don't. Turn around and just keep going."

"No..." Yamato's voice became quiet.

"I love you, now go."

"No."

"GO!" Hiroaki yelled. "Go now, and don't look back!"

Yamato stood up and backed away. Tears streaking his young face.

"Yamato go now, run!"

Yamato then began to run away from his father. Trying his hardest to breathe. He obeyed him and didn't look back. Hiroaki kept yelling his order until Yamato was out of sight. He then stopped and allowed his body to start to fade away.

"Natsuko, Takeru, Yamato... I love all of you." With that he slowly fell into his eternal slumber.

_**CHAPTER ONE: FALL OF A KINGDOM**_

Natsuko followed Hachiro down the hall of the Ishida castle with a crying Takeru in her arms. The hall was clear, but she could hear the battle that was raging around them. They were about to take a secret passage that led to the outside of the castle. Before they could reach the tapestry that was hiding a small wooden door. King Shun teleported before them. Hachiro took a fighting stance in front of his queen and prince. Shun laughed.

"Did you really think that you barbarians could fool me?" Shun said pulling down the tapestry with a wolf and a full moon sewn onto it, revealing a small wooden door. "Did you really think that I would allow you to escape? When the power to rule lies in my grasp?"

"Your majesty, I'll try to keep him at bay. Take the prince and run away as fast as you can."

"Yes, Hachiro." Natsuko didn't delay and took off in the other direction. She would try and make it down the path her husband took. Hopefully if she ran fast enough she would be able to catch up to them.

"How noble of you. Sacrificing your life to prolong the queen's demise and her son's capture."

"I will not allow you to touch the queen and prince."

"There isn't anything you can do to stop me now is there?"

Hachiro ran toward King Shun with his sword lifted high. He saw that Shun's hand was surging with electrical power. He hoped that he could reach him before he completed his spell. He was now more than a foot before striking range he saw the look of shock in Shun's eyes as he brought down his sword into his shoulder. Shun was lucky, he was barely able to dodge that fatal blow.

"Perhaps I misjudged you cretin." He glanced and the deep wound in his arm and back at the guard advancing him with the force of a bear, but before he could bring down his sword Shun pushed his arm forward and bolts of electricity sprung forward, hitting Hachiro straight on. He fell to the ground with electricity running over his smoldering body. Not quite dead, but his body momentarily paralyzed he watched helplessly as Shun walked past him, smiling the evil smile that he was now famous for.

Natsuko ran as fast as she could down the hallway. Takeru had his small arms wrapped around his mother's arms tightly, not moving or making any sound. Scared to death was what Natsuko had decided. Truthfully, she was too. She made it back to the main hall where she was first separated from Hiroaki and Yamato. She was about to continue down the hall but before she was able to take another step she was struck in the back by something sharp being pushed between her shoulder blades. She felt it burn and dissipate, leaving only the unbearable pain. She fell forward to the ground, twisting herself so she wouldn't crush her child. Takeru quickly got up and grabbed his mother's fingers.

"Up mommy, we have to go now," pleaded Takeru as he futilely pulled at his mother.

Natsuko tried to use the remainder of her strength to force herself around the next corner. But it was obvious that she had gone as far as she could she could feel liquid pouring into her lungs. She had failed at protecting Takeru. But she couldn't give up, not yet. As long as life was pumping through her veins she would fight to get Takeru to safety. She pushed herself up, using the wall as leverage, allowing Takeru to hold onto her hand.

She was only a few steps farther until she felt the agonizing pain that forced her to the ground once again. She knew she lost too much blood. Her whole body was becoming cold. Takeru was once again at her side, crying his little eyes out. He was never put in this situation. He was confused and scared. Probably waiting for his father to jump out and save the day. She hoped they were safe- that they made it out of the castle. Even if she does die, she knew that Hiroaki wouldn't wait one minute to save Takeru. She looked at Takeru. He was still crying, trying his hardest to pull her to safety. She could also hear Shun's footsteps come closer. Knowing that this was the last moment she would see Takeru on this earth she reached up her other hand and placed it on his small cheek.

"Take-" she began to say, but her eyes widen as another flaming arrow struck her. Her hand around the shocked boy's face went limp and fell to the ground.

"Mommy?" Takeru kept a firm grip on his mother's hand. He knew what death was, coming from a worrier family he was taught its harsh ways quickly, but this was the first time that he actually seen it happen. He held onto his mother as if she was a security blanket, burying his face in her neck, sobbing. "Mommy! No!"

"No more tears Takeru. All the pain will be gone soon." Shun said as he placed his hand on the young child's shoulder. He wasn't surprised when it was slapped away. The boy was now looking at him through red, puffy eyes, full of tears.

"No. No. No!" Takeru yelled.

"Well, we certainly know that word, don't we." Shun said with a playful grin.

"I don't like you," Takeru said as he put his face back into his mother's neck.

"Come now, you don't even know me. I'm sure after a few years you'll love me just as you would your own father."

"You killed mommy."

"Yes I did."

"You're mean… Go away..."

"Come now, time for you to sleep." Shun said as he began a quite chant.

"I'm not sleepy!" Takeru loudly responded.

"Sleep Takeru. Soon you won't even remember all this pain." A thick mist formed around his hands and blew around Takeru. Soon his heavy sobs were brought down to deep breathing of sleep. Shun took up Takeru in his arms. "One down one to go... Sayuri." He called out. Not three seconds later a young girl materialized from behind him.

"Yes, my king?" She asked, bowing.

Sayuri was young, not even sixteen by the looks of her round girlish face. She had dark blue hair that fell to the waist of her black robes. Her eyes were also blue, almost black. Her face was beautiful and her skin was pale with the slight shade of pink in her cheeks. Though through her appearance she seemed unusually cold and sinister for someone as young and beautiful.

"Take this child and put him in a nice, warm room. I have the feeling that he will be with us for a while."

"Yes, your majesty." She said as she took the small boy into her arms. "May I ask where you are going?"

"I am going to do some research in the library at my castle. Now that I found one of the keys to the destruction of my enemies I need to find the other... Fetch me when he awakens."

"Yes, your majesty." Sayuri then vanished from sight along with the sleeping Takeru, and after Shun looked at the body of the fallen queen he followed her suite.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

Well, I hope that you all like it. Sorry I made Yamato and Takeru orphans in the first chapter, I still feel guilty about that. Please offer any advice, criticism (as long as it is constructive), or anything else.

Top of Form


	2. Two Brothers, Two Kingdoms

**Summary: In the kingdom of Ishida lived two young princes, and in an unfortunate turn of events they were both separated. One made it to a loving family, while the other was forced into a place, far away.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any Digimon characters. I only own the side characters and the plot. Knowing my unoriginal mind, though, there is probably a plot out there just like this one...**

**Secrets of a Kingdom**

**Chapter Two: Two Brothers, Two Kingdoms**

**By: Yami Kibou**

The morning sun shown through the thick curtains, dancing across the well furnished bedroom where the young inhabitant slept uneasy. His blonde hair was thick with sweat drenching his pillow. Soft moans of protest escaped his mouth as flashes of pain and loss swept before his eyes. Blankets knotted around his legs as he tossed and turned violently.

"No… stop… father!" He yelled loudly as he sprung up, reaching ahead as if to catch something. Taking deep breathes to steady him, he fell back into his pillow and shut his eyes. "Just a nightmare…" His mind wondered back to the night where everything was stolen from him. He allowed all the bitterness and hate boil his veins. He cursed loudly and slammed his fists against the bed.

A soft knock interrupted all his thoughts of hatred. "Yamato?" Outside came as soft voice behind the heavy wooden door.

Clearing his throat, he quickly replied, "Yes?"

"It's me, Sora, may I come in?"

"One moment." He quickly scrambled out of bed and grabbed a grey tunic lying on the ground. He slid it on and went to the door. Upon opening the door he came face to face with the young woman, Sora. She was finely dressed in her blue dress that fell to her ankles. She looked at him with worry clearly etched on her face. "Yamato, are you alright? I heard you yell."

Yamato blushed and quickly looked down. "I'm sorry you heard that Sora… and I'm fine…"

"Yamato, I've known you long enough to know just because you say you're fine doesn't mean that you are. You're upset about something, I can tell."

"It's nothing."

"Yamato… please."

Yamato looked at his friend who had just placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's just… old scars…"

"Yamato…" Sora quickly looked down at the floor. "I know what you been through must have been hard."

"You know nothing." He quickly shot back.

"… You're right. I don't… but King Yagami is doing everything in his power to track down King Shun."

"It's been thirteen years now Sora! The haven't done anything to avenge my family!"

"You know that's not true!" Sora yelled, shooting her head up, looking directly into his eyes. King Yagami has spent years trying to locate King Shun! It's not his fault that the coward fled his kingdom! Even now he has his best soldiers out there searching. How can you be so foolish to say that he's done nothing."

Yamato fell silent and closed his eyes. "I know Sora… I'm just tired. I can't move on until I know he has paid for the suffering he put my kingdom through. He killed my parents and… did who knows what to my baby brother… I just…" He fell silent while all Sora could do was watching her pain laden friend. "Sora… why are you here?"

"Oh." She said as she remembered the reason she came to find Yamato in the first place. "Taichi sent me. He said he's down in the arena and wants you to come and fight him so he could 'pound your face into the ground.'" Sora said, illustrating the last bit by hitting her fist against her palm.

"Did he now!" Yamato replied with a laugh. "When will he learn. No Yagami has or will ever beat an Ishida in a spar!

"Well, come on then and prove what a man can do with a stick!" Sora replied with a smile.

"Ri-ight. Come on then, let us hurry so we won't miss breakfast," said Yamato, briskly walking past Sora.

Sora trailed closely behind as they advanced the training field. The left the castle and headed toward the barracks. The sun was begging to gain altitude over the battle ground's landscape. A smile rose on Sora's face as she caught glance of Taichi diligently practicing sword techniques in the open, dirt laden sparing field. Looking past her good friend she saw the princess Hikari, seemingly interested in the motions Taichi was moving his sword in a fluid motion. Sora wished Yamato good luck and quickly joined her young friend across the field.

Yamato first dropped by the sparring weapon rack and picked up a wooden sword that he would use in place of a steel one. He looked behind him and saw Taichi standing in the middle of the field watching him, waiting for him to come and begin their match. Yamato made a few practice swings before approaching his life long friend who was currently wearing a cocky grin.

"Are you ready to fall to my sword Ishida?" Taichi said coolly.

"The only way I would ever fall to your so called sword is in your dreams Yagami." Yamato replied with a sly grin.

Flying forward with a yell, Taichi connected his sword with Yamato's. Yamato braced the attack as the dirt beneath him began to shift under his feet. "You underestimate me!"

"No, I don't. That is why… I never hold back!" Yamato said quickly, pushing his opponent away.

"Was that a compliment from the vain Yamato?"

"The only one you'll ever get." He leaped forward with a great force and reconnected with Taichi. The broke apart once more, and then continued to swing and block each others attacks flawlessly. They began to move across the field, their focus completely on the others defeat. Each one determined to become the victor.

Both Hikari and Sora watched on with interest as the two men made a brilliant display of swordsmanship. Tilting her head toward Sora she began to ask her opinion of the match. "Well Sora, who do you think will be the victor?"

Sora placed her finger on her well rounded chin quixotically. "Hmmm, Yamato certainly has the skill and speed, but Taichi has more strength of the two. Though Yamato may have won all of their previous matches I can't put it past Taichi to loose many more. He's been practicing greatly since they last fought."

"So you think my brother will win?"

"I never said that, now did I? I just said that Taichi will not be such a push over like he was when he was younger."

"Yes, ever since Yamato came to stay with us Taichi has made quite an effort to become a skilled swordsman."

"My goodness, has it really been thirteen years since Yamato came to this kingdom. I feel so old."

"Yes, I only wish it was under more pleasant circumstances." Hikari said, looking sadly at the ground. She grabbed the skirt of her dress and clenched her fists. Sora watched her friend as she looked back into her memories when Yamato came into their lives. Hikari sighed and looked sadly at Sora. "I will never forget the day Yamato arrived at our castle. I was three and Tai was six. We were watching Mother and Father attending business with a Duke. Everything was put to a halt when a guard carrying Yamato. He traveled all the way from the Ishidian kingdom by himself knowing that the people he knew and loved were dead. The Takaishi Kingdom… It is still a mystery how they disappeared of the face of the planet. They have always been a tricky kingdom."

"Do you think prince Takeru is still alive with them?"

"I don't know. It would make Yamato happy, but it's been thirteen years. I don't remember a single thing about him. He would be as old as me now…"

Sora's eyes went back to the dueling friends. It seems that Taichi had gained the upper hand only to have his leg pulled out from under him causing to fall to the ground. Yamato placed his wooden against the cheek of Taichi who was panted heavily. Between breathes Yamato forced a smile across his face as he stood triumphantly.

"You're getting better each time I fight with you Yagami. You almost had me in the end."

"Just you wait. One day I'll be standing in your spot." Yamato offered his hand out to Taichi who accepted it and allowed him to help him to his feet. They looked over to Hikari and Sora who were cheering praises to Yamato. He let a suave half smile cross his face that would cause all but those two immune women to swoon.

**Secrets of a Kingdom: Chapter Two**

A young woman flipped her violet hair across her shoulders as she proudly strode through the dimly lit passageway. A broad smile danced brilliantly across her face as she readjusted her wire-rimed glasses. She made a square turn as she stopped in front of a wooden door with elaborate designs carved onto the face, giving three hard knocks and waited for a reply. She shifted her weight to her left leg and knocked again… Still no response was given.

The young girl huffed in aggravation and rapped on the door furiously. "Takeru? Takeru are you in there? It's me, Miyako. I have something I want to tell you… TAKERU WHERE ARE YOU!" She yelled with a fierce tone that could bring down an army to her mercy.

"Miyako?" Called a young voice for her from further down the hall. Miyako quickly made an about face toward the direction of the one calling her. She caught sight of the youth holding a tray of bread and water. "Miyako, what are you doing in the castle at this hour. You're supposed to be in class right now."

Pushing her glasses up, she gave him a wide grin. "As are you, yet here we are."

Takeru tilted his head to his side and gave her a half hearted smile. "What do you want?"

"I've been talking with Koushiro about his theories about the great mist surround the kingdom."

"Humph, Koushiro and his theories. Miyako, you're just as bad as him as times."

"Thank you, but seriously. We've been discussing things about the mist and we know that this so called "curse" is just a normal spell like the ones we study in class. A powerful spell, but a spell none the less."

"Well that one is obvious Miyako, even I could have told you that."

"Yes, but aren't you a tad bit curious why the royal scholars, the best minds of magic, have yet to find a counter spell?"

"Well…"

"Have they seemed to make even an iota of progress in the past thirteen years?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Koushiro is one of the most brilliant men I have ever met, well on his way to a royal position in the castle and since him and I are both apprentices under Master Kagate he let me on some of his… personal research."

Takeru cocked an eyebrow and his female friend. "What kind of research."

"The kind that gets you thrown into the dungeon. He remembers the outside world and he wants it back. He always tells me how his father took him to neighboring towns to study the separate cultures. The mages in our kingdom did something worth being cursed for Takeru, and for all the royal mages vanishing and a thick mist separating us from the world it must have been something bad."

"Miyako, this is dangerous things you're speaking of. If word of this gets around-"

"Are you not curious Takeru? You can't lie to me and tell me you're not. Don't you think that it's just a tad bit odd that you are the only one in this entire kingdom to have blonde hair? Or that you just happen to mysteriously arrive during the same period of the great mist?" Miyako continued when Takeru didn't respond. "Takeru… I know this is your home… but… it just seems like you don't belong here. It's like you're a puzzle piece that is trying to be jammed into the wrong puzzle. Just… come talk to Koushiro with me. He thinks he found a way to… not break the curse, but a spell that would be able to get a few people through the barrier. Tonight, while everyone is asleep I'm going to sneak over to Koushiro's place. Will you come with me?"

"Miyako… if my father-"

"King Shun will not even know you left the castle, please…"

"Alright, but only because I'm curious. Personally, I think you're both crazy for even entertaining these fantasies…"

"Yes! You won't be disappointed Takeru. Koushiro will be able to fill you in more than I can. Isn't this exciting?"

"Unbelievably…"

"Oh, chin up Takeru! You're such a downer sometimes. I'll meet you outside the castle at midnight. See you then!" With that Miyako turned her heels and was gone in a flash.

Takeru was left alone, still holding the tray. He sighed in utter defeat and entered his room. He placed the tray on a table and used a quick flame spell to light all the candles of the room. He picked up the glass of water and took a drink, letting its cool liquid run down his parched throat. He slowly made his way toward the long red drapes that aided in shrouding his room in darkness. He lifted his hand to pull back the drape but a silent noise caught his attention. He heard a small object whizzing through the air coming straight from behind him. He quickly did a half turn and caught the small object in his hand, dropping his glass of water in the process. He held the object out in his hand and quickly realized that a dagger was thrown for a direct head shot.

"Your reflexes never cease to amaze Your Majesty."

He watched his room illuminate in a bright blue light as a young woman appeared before him hovering down onto his bed, crossing her legs over the side. She snapped her fingers relieving Takeru of holding the shard dagger. Her blue eyes shined with malice under her dark blue bangs. Tilting her head playfully, she smiled at the unamused Takeru.

"Sayuri! How long have you been here?"

"I just arrived a moment ago while that peasant girl was leaving. Even you can not detect my cloaking magic."

Takeru sighed inwardly in relief, glad she did not hear the conversation that was held with Miyako and him. "What do you want?"

"Why so harsh? I sensed that you were not in class so I came to check on you. Is it a crime to be worried about my prince?"

"No, but do you always have to great me by attempting to take my life."

"I would never allow any true harm to come to you… So, why are you not in your lessons?"

Takeru leisurely walked across the room and leaned against the table. "They bore me."

"With your skills, your majesty, you can not allow missed lessons."

"Magic is not my forte… I'd prefer something more physical."

"Like swordplay?" She offered venomously.

"Well… I enjoy it more than studying scrolls.

"The sword are for thick headed ignoramuses. They are nothing more than pawns in battle."

"That's not true. It takes discipline and coordination."

"Enough your majesty. You will not shame your father with such idle interests. I expect you to not miss anymore lessons from here on out." She vanished for a spilt second and repapered directly behind Takeru. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to whisper in his ear seductively. "Now your majesty, I can find you where ever you go. You can not hide from my sight. I know you are hiding something. I can feel it. I will be keeping a close eye on you."

"Sayuri," he said loudly. "…Please… just leave."

"… As you wish. But remember this. You don't need to keep trying to gaze past the mist. I can give you whatever you desire here."

"You're sick." He said, pulling away, able to read behind her lines.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts. Just keep what I've said in mind." She quickly disappeared in the blue light Takeru was far too familiar with. Once he no longer felt her presence he collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes tightly. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: **Okay… First off. A few characters will be slightly OCC because of where they are and the different experiences they had growing up. And the reason I have made someone nine years older hitting on TK is because I had a "friend" who was into younger guys. I found it a little weird so of course I had to write about it. Finally, don't worry; soon the plot will move forward and the characters will begin to get screwed over!


	3. A Whole New World

**Yo, here's the next chapter… **

**If you have questions about where I'm going you probably don't want to ask because I have a bad habit of giving the plot away if I reply… I just so love telling people my plots… I actually wasn't planning on it working out this way on the Takeru side… it's an interesting story though that I don't feel like typing… This chapter had many unexpected drawbacks actually… Oh well…**

**Side/ mid story writing thought: Wait wait wait wait…. Is it your majesty like I've always typed it… or is it you're Majesty as in you are majesty? I just now thought of it. The later would make more sense, but I'm not sure if it is or not. If someone knows could you please tell me? **

**Secrets of a Kingdom**

**Chapter Three: A Whole New World**

**By: Yami Kibou**

Dim light reflected off of the pale skin of the young lad. He looked dejectedly past the quaint city into the horizon, watching the birds as they flew through the blue skies making a mirror image of the sight in his azure eyes. Following his daily routine, perched on the window, mulling over his life. The traumatic night played over in mind as he watched his childhood burn.

Though he has found much joy living with the Yagami family he can not rest knowing that the one who destroyed his home is going unpunished. Revenge was placed in his heart young and as time went on it had manifested into his only desire: to find the ones responsible for the death of his family and to punish them. Here in his room he contemplates his revenge every day. King Shun… He pounds his fist into the wooden panel. Just the name makes his blood boils.

After he calmed his nerves his mind traced to the fading face of his young brother- his hair shining in the sun, his bright, smiling eyes, and his joyous laughter, everything he missed. He knew he was alive still… he could feel it. They always had a strong connection. Somewhere his brother was alive. He shuddered at the thought of him being in the clutches of King Shun doing who knows what.

Thirteen years. Thirteen years with that mad man. He shook his head to relive himself of his cruel imagination. He couldn't help but think of where he was. He could die happy if he only saw his brother again. Thinking back to the conversation he had with Sora he couldn't help but to laugh bitterly. They say that their kingdom was wiped out from the face of the planet… impossible. How can they not find a trace of anything that once belonged to the Takashi kingdom? How can everything like that just vanish without a trace? They said that there were no signs of there every being a settlement where the main city should have been…

Inwardly deciding something the young prince quickly rose to his feet. He briskly walked to his drawers and pulled out a few changes of clothes. He quickly threw them on his bed and grabbed a large traveling bag he had under his bed. He began to shove his garments into his bag. He paced around his room thinking and grabbing everything he thought he would most certainly need.

"I know that the Yagamis are doing everything in there power to bring me justice, but I can not sit idly by…" He checked the position of the sun and noted the time. "I still need some food and water before I leave… The cooks and servants will still be cleaning until late… I will leave at midnight…" He tucked his halfway full bag underneath his bed then collapsed on his sort bed, burying his face in the soft blanket. His voice came out muffled as he whispered the name of his only blood family, "Takeru…"

**Chapter Three: A Whole New World **

The cold room was thick with darkness, where Takeru laid awake under his soft comforter. He held up his hand in front of his face, barely able to see its outline. Reaching over to his night stand he turned the knob on his oil lamp that brought the small flame to life. He rolled out of bed fully dressed and picked up the burning lamp. He quietly left his room and proceeded down the deathly silent hall. His eyes shot wide opened as he felt a sudden flow of wind come up form behind him.

"Where are you going?" Came a hushed, almost inaudible voice behind him

Takeru turned and glanced nervously behind him only to see an empty hall. "Hello?" Takeru shook his head and continued down the empty hallway.

He exited the castle without any difficulties and proceeded down to the city. Reaching the gates he saw two figures illuminated by their own oil lamps. He recognized Miyako automatically with her distinguishable violet hair and the other short, skinny man as Koushiro. When he reached them they both gave him a quick bow of respect.

"Are you ready for the trip of your life?" Miyako asked, full of excitement.

"I still have a really bad feeling about this…" Takeru said looking back to the looming castle.

"Don't worry your majesty, I have calculated this day for nearly a year now and I am almost positive everything will come out perfectly."

"Almost positive?"

"Well, with every field experiments lie variables. I believe that perhaps there may be some sort of fail safe to the curse that if anyone might escape there would be undesirable effects that will come upon the 'escapees'."

"You mean us?"

"Of course I mean us. But, I also infused cloaks that will protect us from any negative magic." Koushiro said, holding up three simple cloaks for everyone to see. "So even if we do hit resistant magic these should protect us well enough."

"Well, I just feel so much better." He said sarcastically.

"Ugh! Well, we're not going to be testing anything unless we get going! Come on let's go!" Miyako said, energetically. She was quickly silenced when the hand of Koushiro covered her mouth.

"Miyako, shh! Do you want us to get caught?"

"Uh right… Sorry" She replied with a slight blush.

"But you are right. If we want to do it tonight we have to go now."

Koushiro led the way toward the city gates. At this time at night the city was dead. The only light to guide them was their small oil lamps. The city was eerie from the curse they were plagued with. Looking up they could see no stars in the sky to guard them. For thirteen years nothing but dark forlorn clouds covered them casting down dark shadows. A cold mist surrounded them as they quietly walked down the empty, miserable streets. Koushiro passed out the brownish cloaks to his friends and they all slipped them on. The tall unmanned gates towered before them. In the past it would have been guarded by a patrol guard, but now it is well known that nothing can enter, or leave so there is no point to stand guard.

Koushiro turned to his two companions and began to give him a run down. "Okay, I myself have never been past the gates since the curse has been placed… but those who ventured out have said that it can get violent. Most likely a spell to try to scare people back to the town," he added. "The two of you will have to stick close to me if you want to make it past the barrier with me." After the two gave nods meaning the understood he continued with enthusiasm lighting his voice. "Just imagine. If this truly works all we would need will be more mages to pull the town through! Soon we might be free!"

**Chapter Three: A Whole New World **

Yamato quietly snuck down to the kitchen with his bag in hand. He checked down every corridor and listened intently for any of the patrolling guards. Easily enough he made his way down to his destination. After tossing his bag on the table he lit an oil lamp he had also been holding and sat it on one of the tables. He quickly began to rummage through a near by cabinet and started to pull out what dry food was around and transfer it to his bag.

"What are you doing? It's late, you should be in bed." Yamato turned and found Taichi standing in the doorway. Yamato gave the look of being caught of some sort of heinous crime.

"As should you Yagami," he said, quickly grabbing his canteen and filling it with water.

Taichi examined the bag and was able to put two and two together, "Planning on leaving on a trip?"

"What do you care?"

"How do you think you can find him when our best spies have not?"

"I'll mange."

"Yamato…"

"I know what you're thinking. Geez, you're starting to sound like Sora."

Taichi gave a short chuckle, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"I know this will sound crazy, but I feel like it is time for me to start my own search. I know I'll find him. It's like… It's like someone is trying to lead me… Humph, this probably sounds crazy."

"Not really… I think I would be feeling the same way if something happen to Hikari… You're an adult Yamato. If you want to leave I can't stop you."

"… Thanks Taichi… Well… I better be leaving now. Though I have your blessings I can't say that I would receive the same from others."

"Yes, I guess you're right." Taichi watched as Yamato finished packing his bag a toss it over his shoulder. Yamato did not get far past him until Taichi stopped him. "Yamato wait."

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked, quixotically.

"I'm going with you." He said firmly.

"What?" He almost shouted. "You're kidding? Why would you go?"

"Because you're my friend Yamato, whether you like it or not. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to, so it's my duty as your friend to tag along and protect you."

"It is also your duty to stay here and play prince."

"The kingdom will not fall if I'm not here to watch my father sign papery work for a few months."

"Who said it would be only a few months."

"… Here, I'll make you a deal. I help you look for your brother for a total of three months. If we haven't found any clues by then, I'll come back, deal?"

"I don't need your help!

"Will you stop that all ready. I've already made up my mind. Even if I don't get you to say I can go, I'll just follow you anyway."

"Fine, we're only wasting time by standing around arguing."

"I'm glad you've finally realized that you need me."

"Whatever Yagami. Just hurry and grab some traveling gear. I'll grab some extra food."

"Sounds fine to me. Just don't try to sneak off on me."

"What am I, four? I said you can come."

"Good, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Just be quick."

Yamato watched as Taichi briskly left the kitchen. Now that he was left alone approached the table and turned out the lamp. "Sorry Taichi… This isn't your battle…" He abruptly turns and left, mulling over the path he would take to find his brother.

**Chapter Three: Facing the World **

Loud thunder once again ripped through the air around the struggling trio. With the blinding fog thick around them added to the pending darkness they could only hold on to one another's cloak to keep them from getting separated. As they increasingly approached the barrier the colder and harsher the elements began to become. Nothing could be heard over the none stop thunder and the freezing cold winds made it hard for their bare hands to hold tightly around the cloth.

"Koushiro!" Came a screaming voice in the darkness, though, the intended listener had not heard. "Kuroshiro!" She screamed once again, managing to get it between thunder clasps.

"What?" Koushiro yelled back.

"I can't go on like this. I wanna go back!"

"What?"

"I want to-."

Koushiro stopped immediately when he felt the slack ease completely on his cloak. "Miyako? Miyako what happened? Takeru?"

"She's fine!" He heard the voice of Takeru shouting. "I got her!"

Feeling blindly through the darkness Kuroshiro was able to find Miyako's hand and once again began to head forward.

"No Koushiro … Stop! I want to go home!"

"Where almost there Miyako; I can feel the barrier close by!"

"It's okay Miyako! I'm right behind you!" Takeru reminded here, reassuringly.

"It's here!" Shouted Koushiro, finally. He excitedly pulled on Miyako's hand so she would move forward toward him along with Takeru. "You two stay close to me! This looks like it's going to be some ride!"

Both Miyako and Takeru clenched onto Koushiro as he began to chant the spell he'd been working on this past year loudly. Takeru and Miyako cringed as it seem that the elements became worse with each passing syllable. The words fought against the thunder and cold and after what seemed like an eternity the three were slowly beginning to emanate a bright golden light. Miyako and Takeru were relived to be able to see each other again, and now able to watch Koushiro work his field. The light seemed to push back the dark, cold fog, and drive away the murderous thunder. Suddenly a new sight was coming into focus. It seemed as if someone was seeing a completely different image stacked on top of another. They saw the fading image of the dark, violent forest into the growing peacefully dark forest, both looked the same, but at the same time, both were radically different. The violent forest then finally was almost completely-.

"Takeru! Stop!"

Takeru quickly closed his eyes, afraid that someone had followed them and found out their goal. But as soon as he opened his eyes he saw only the still forest with Koushiro and Miyako next to him. Both seemed to share the same look of thrill and amazement as they looked around the dark forest. Everyone began to laugh with joy as they fell to the ground and for the first time in thirteen years, gazed at the starts. In a silent awe they starred up into the starry night where millions of stars graced the night sky. Takeru could hear Miyako let out a breath of contentment as she enjoyed the feeling of finally being free.

"Koushiro … You did it. You really did it…" Takeru whispered, loud enough for his friend to hear.

"I told you Koushiro was amazing, didn't I"

"Do you know what this means" Takeru said breathlessly. "This was just an experiment; soon the entire city will be able to look at the stars. I can not wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they found out. Koushiro? When are we going to head back? We can't stay out here forever."

Takeru would have been glad that he didn't see the round face of Koushiro turn ghostly pale. Though, he was soon to find out the cause when Koushiro sat up with the speed of lightning, clutched his hands around his head and yelled at the sky. Both Miyako and Takeru starred at their friend in bewilderment as he began to rant to himself.

"Oh, no! I am such an idiot! How could I have been so ignorant to ignore such a key element in my research?"

"Koushiro, what's wrong?" Asked Miyako, rolling into a position where she could better see her friend.

"I… I never calculated the necessary requirements for the return!"

Takeru sat up quickly and starred directly into Koushiro's face. "You mean we're stuck here?" He yelled.

"Well… for now… I'm sure the entry spell won't take too much preparation… I'm just not sure of what form of incantation is necessary. Oh no! All my research material is in my room!"

Miyako furiously vented her frustration on the young prodigy." You mean we're trapped in the dark and creepy woods without food or water or… or… a warm bed?"

"Well… yes. But don't worry. I won't rest until I find a way back though the barrier. I just wish I could see it. It looks as if the forest just goes on." Koushiro stood up and thoughtfully walked to where the barrier once was. He walked past the point where the exited and lifted his hands as if trying to touch something unseen. "That's strange; I can't even feel a magic aura… Interesting…" He looked back to where you should have been able to see the city in this clear weather, only to see an endless sea of trees. "I suppose this explains why no one has ever entered the city. We're not even visible in any way. There are even trees where our city is."

While Koushiro muttered along to himself, Takeru inched his way to Miyako and leaned to her direction. "He's doing it again… He could be doing this for hours… Miyako?"

"Shh, I'm trying to listen." Miyako watched Koushiro intently as she hung on every word.

Takeru only sat back and moaned to himself, "Great, only I would choose the one tract-minded mages as friends. I guess it's not a bad thing considering the position we're in…" Takeru exhaled and lay back on the grass to gaze at the magnificent sky while he waited on Koushiro to find some sort of clue to what they were to do next.

**Chapter Three: A Whole New World**

Sayuri quickly rushed through the castle halls as she made her way to the royal chamber where King Shun blissfully slept, unaware of the current circumstances. She approached the large oak door, guarded by two knights. She gave a swift order for the two guards to stand down. Since she was in authority the quickly obliged. She burst through the door, startling the king out of his sleep. He jolted upright in his bed and starred daggers at the intruder. His anger only intensified when he saw who it was.

"Sayuri! What is the meaning of this intrusion?" He barked.

"Forgive me, your majesty, but I am afraid I have bad news."

"And what is it that could not have waited until morning."

"It is about Takeru, sire, he has managed to pass through the barrier."

"What! What do you mean he has passed through the barrier, how?"

"I'm afraid a young prodigy by the name of Koushiro has managed to find a weak way of passing through the barrier. Weak, yet effective. He has taken Takeru and another mage with him." As she began to rise she placed her hand gently to the temple of her head. "It's strange… This is the first time in thirteen years that I haven't been able to sense his presence… What are we to do?"

"Let me think." He exited his bed and began to pace around his room wearing only his gown. "I'd prefer to send someone out and eliminate the two escapees and retrieve Takeru… But that wouldn't work, Takeru would begin to question me about my actions… If I let the other two live they would want to advance the "cure" for our "cursed" kingdom… I can't have that… This is a problem." He turned and growled at Sayuri. "Why did you not stop him? You had to have known of his intentions."

"I take full responsibility your highness, I have always had trouble waking myself."

King Shun ignored her comment and went back to his thinking "… Wait… I might have an idea that could possible work."

"Oh?"

"I've been mulling this idea over before now, yet this has proven to be an unexpected event that may be the excuse to throw it into effect… Yet, you will need to play an uncharacteristic role my dear Sayuri…"

**Next Chapter: Yamato begins his journey, only to hear unexpected and annoying rumors about the royal family he left behind. Takeru and the others have an unexpected visitor that sets them of on a quest. Will their paths meet? Not for a while ,**


End file.
